


Smutlets for Haiti: Smut in a Good Cause

by glymr



Series: Smutlets [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Help Haiti, M/M, Smut, Smutlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutlets I wrote for small donations to Help Haiti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutlets for Haiti: Smut in a Good Cause

Rain (Dick Grayson/Peter Parker, crossover, DCU/Marvel, 117 words, NC-17)

The freezing rain trickled down the back of Peter's neck as he tapped on Dick's skylight. Dick let him in, then took one look and shoved him toward the bathroom, grabbing a spare mask on the way. Peter stripped out of his costume as fast as he could and slipped on the mask, his teeth chattering all the while. Finally, with the gloriously hot water pounding over him, he started to relax.  
  
Until he felt a hand trail down his side from behind, and a familiar voice whispered suggestively in his ear, "Need someone to...wash your back?" Then the hair on his arms stood up, but he didn't object as the hand curved forward and slid lower.

 

Crackle (Remy LeBeau/Peter Parker, Marvel, 83 words, PG-13)

Peter felt a jolt course through him as Gambit infused his webbing with energy, making it explode and crackle up Peter's wrists. "Watch it!" he said, irritated, and added, "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
Gambit waited until the last of the bad guys was down before stepping closer and sliding a finger down the center of Peter's chest, making him jump as a fine tingle of energy raced over his skin. "Jus' lookin' for trouble," he drawled. "Looks like I found it."

 

Sense-less (Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, DCU, 70 words, PG-13)

The thing about having x-ray vision is that it means you're never really blind...even with your eyes closed. Even in the dark.  
  
So the small, lead-filled mask is, perhaps, more disconcerting than it should be, particularly coupled with the special sound-absorbing bat-earplugs. Clark tries not to tense in anticipation, tries not to tremble, but the first touch of Bruce's bare hand on his skin makes him jump all the same.

 

Suit (Jason Todd/Tim Drake, DCU, 228 words, R)

Inspired by this: [story](http://ladyblkrose.livejournal.com/16158.html) and this [suit](http://ladyblkrose.livejournal.com/16400.html). A bit long for a smutlet. I *may* have gotten carried away...  
  
Jason pushed open the door and strode into the room angrily. "Fucking *bureaucrats*," he growled. Tim took one look and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Jason was wearing a suit. Not just any suit, but a *Hermes* suit. The cut was perfect, the color flattering, and the material gorgeous. He looked like a young god.  
  
"Jason," whispered Tim, and Jason swung around, glaring. The glare faded slightly when he saw Tim's stare.  
  
"Yeah, I look ridiculous in this getup, I know," he said irritably, tugging at his tie. "You don't have to rub it in."  
  
"You look *amazing*," breathed Tim, and Jason paused, his tie half-undone.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yeah," said Tim reverently.  
  
Jason stalked forward, pulling his tie off the rest of the way as he went. "Little rich boy," he snorted, then leaned in, his face close to Tim's. "You like this, huh? Like seeing me dressed up in a monkey suit?"  
  
Tim swallowed and nodded. Jason grabbed his arms and wound the tie around them, pulling the knot tight with his teeth. "I'll wear it for you, rich boy...but next time I get to pick what *you* wear." Tim was about to object, but then Jason slid his calloused hands under Tim's shirt and Tim felt the slide of raw silk on his skin and the words died in his throat.

 

Breasts (BONUS drabble by [](http://iesika.livejournal.com/profile)[**iesika**](http://iesika.livejournal.com/) , Jason Todd/Tim Drake, DCU, 194 words, PG-13)

(From our chat: "Actually I have no idea what he'll make Timmy wear, but I'm thinking it will involve breasts.")  
  
Tim did a lot of cursing, but he sat still while Jason fastened the hook-and-eyelet closures between his shoulder-blades and clipped the garter belt to his stockings. He did balk at the falsies, though.  
  
"They're too big!" he complained. "I'm going to get hit on. I hate getting hit on when I'm wearing a dress."  
  
Jason just rolled his eyes as he handed Tim his wig. "You're not gonna get hit on," he said. He stepped back and cocked his head, taking in the full picture as Tim straightened the short dark curls. Tim bared his teeth at him, and Jason reached out with a smirk to wipe lipstick off his incisors.  
  
When Tim bit his thumb, Jason was expecting it. He stroked across Tim's tongue and then drew his hand back so he didn't wreck his make-up.  
  
"Because I look _ridiculous_ -" Tim whined. He grabbed the front of the bra, just under the falsies, and shook it until everything fell into its proper place. Jason covered Tim's hands with his own, cupping them against the lace and silicone.  
  
"Because you're gonna be out with _me_ ," Jason said, and gave him a wolfish grin.

 

Dress (Jason Todd/Tim Drake, DCU, 211 words, PG-13)

"Did you get them?" Jason breathes into his ear, and Tim giggles and nods, letting the shiver show when Jason grins and nips at his ear. "Good."  
  
The back of his dress is sheer, but not quite transparent enough to show his scars. A warm, possessive hand slides down the thin fabric. "I'm going to kill you, you know," Tim hisses into his ear with an outward simper.  
  
"Mm." Jason's hand slips up to the back of his neck, and Tim leans into it a little, a smile on his lips and death in his eyes. "You can try," says Jason invitingly.  
  
"Be careful, Jason," murmurs Tim. "I know where you sleep."  
  
Jason strokes his hand, tracing his thumb over Tim's palm and down his index finger again and again. It makes Tim's breath hitch in his throat just the slightest bit, Jason notes. "Guess I'll just have to wear you out, then," he says with a sly grin.  
  
"You can try," says Tim, eyes snapping challengingly as they meet his.  
  
Jason doesn't respond, but brushes his thumb over the inside of Tim's wrist, grinning as his breathing catches again. "Now that we have what we came for, shall we get the fuck out of here?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."

 

Turn Turn Turn (Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Tim Drake, DCU, 178 words, NC-17)

Roy kisses Dick's lips while Jason sucks on his neck and Tim wraps his lips around his cock.  
  
"It's your turn next time," gasps Dick as Roy pulls away from his mouth, but Roy smiles, nuzzling him, and says, "It was my turn last time. It's *Jason's* turn next time."  
  
Jason pulls away from his neck with a wet sounds and growls, "It's not. It's _Tim's_ turn next time. All three of them look down at Tim who is concentrating on what he's doing with his entire attention. He senses something after a moment, though, and looks up, finding their gazes upon them.  
  
He pulls off (not without a whimper of protest from Dick) and says, "What?"  
  
"It's your turn next time," says Roy.  
  
Tim blinks and thinks for a moment. "All right," he says, and swallows around Dick again, drawing harsh sounds from him and making him jerk against the other two. Roy and Jason grin at each other over Dick's shoulder and go back to kissing, licking, and teasing him.  
  
Because right now, it's Dick's turn.

 

Shiver (Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, DCU, 235 words, PG)

It's been raining for days. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to be *out* in it. A cozy room with a big fireplace and a warm and willing partner - now that was the way to wait out a storm. Not grabbing at slippery flagpoles and stumbling on slick pavement as he goes to stop another mugging.  
  
He lets himself into his apartment, chilled to the bone and soaked through and miserable, but stops inside the doorway. Tim is there, sitting at the table, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looking like he's never been wet in his life. He closes his laptop and gets up, turning on the kettle before helping Dick to strip out of his wet uniform and handing him a towel for his hair.  
  
By the time they're finished, the kettle is whistling. Tim pours a cup of tea and hands it to Dick matter-of-factly, then takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. He takes the cup and puts it on the nightstand, then strips off his own clothes and pulls Dick under the electric blanket with him, wrapping his warm body around Dick's.  
  
"Tim," Dick sighs into his ear. It's the first either of them has spoken since he came home. Tim doesn't reply, but his arms tighten around Dick, and he shivers a little...but not, Dick thinks, from the cold.

 

Shower (Dick Grayson/Shower, DCU, 261 words, NC-17)

He's still awake, though, the adrenaline from the night's work still pumping through his system, so he reaches for his favorite conditioner, thick and creamy and with a pleasant smell, and pours a little into the palm of his hand.  
  
His body knows what's coming next; knows the smell and feel of it, and he begins to harden in anticipation. But he only allows himself a few strokes before moving his hand lower to ghost over his balls, cupping them and rubbing them lightly, pretending it's someone *else's* hand on him, teasing him. With his other hand he circles a nipple, pinches it hard, and his hips jerk forward a little.  
  
He's hard, now, wrapped in the comfortable warmth of the tiny room. "Please," he mutters, just to hear himself say it, and " _Yeah_ ," as his hand wraps around his dick and begins to pull. "More," he groans, the sound reverberating off the tile walls, and his hand tightens reflexively, the pace increasing, the fire building low in his gut. "Don't _stop_ ," he groans, and his hips begin to jerk forward, driving into his fist, which could be an ass or a pussy or a mouth, sucking hard and sweet on him, and the thought makes him gasp, makes his balls tighten and his back arch as he spills over his hand and onto the floor of the shower.

 

Sandy (Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, DCU, 63 words, R)

"You know, sex on a beach isn't as much fun as it sounds," says Dick matter-of-factly.  
  
"No?" says Roy, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sandy," says Dick. "Now, sex in a shower, on the other hand...or in a bed...or on the floor..."  
  
"You know, Lian's spending the night at a friend's house tonight," says Roy.  
  
Dick gives him a slow smile. "I know," he says.


End file.
